Christmas Prezzies
by Riica
Summary: Lavi was stunned; He had absolutely nothing to give his beloved Yuu chan. Nothing better than calling Santa for some help! LavixKanda


Christmas Prezzies

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction!! I can't believe I've actually written two now haha. Thank you for all the support, I love you guys Merry day after Christmas 33**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hoshino Katsura-sama's D.Gray-Man nor The Night Before Christmas by Clement Clarke Moore.**

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_, except for the eye patched rabbit.

Said rabbit was currently running from store to store, hurriedly looking through aisles and aisles of potential gifts for the perfect one.

"No, no, and no!" Lavi yelled tossing countless items behind him. Customers knew to avoid the ten feet radius around him unless one wants to be hit with a toy or package. "Why does the store hate me?!" he howled, while running to the dark corner to sulk.

"Sir, sorry to um… bother you, but this store closes in twenty minutes" the nervous employee said, poising to run.

Lavi snapped out of his pseudo-depression and looked at the employee with a stunned face. "TWENTY MINUTES?!" Lavi zipped off to the shelves, scanning the rows and rows but to no avail. When the closing time for the store arrived, the same employee had the drag the rabbit outside of the store, who was all the while kicking and screaming, begging for more time.

-

-

-

Lavi walked glumly back to the Exorcist Headquarters. He had found a gift for everyone, except for the one person he really wanted to find a present for: Kanda Yuu. It was common knowledge that Kanda was an antisocial time bomb, releasing his temper to poor bystanders. Still, Lavi loved everything about the cold man. From his long, silky raven hair to the way his lips slightly curved when he smirked. Lavi was smitten. He called him Yuu-chan, even though Kanda despised him using his given name in such a childish way. Kanda was his first friend when he arrived to headquarters. Lavi saw the icy, hard look but looked past that and just saw a lonely boy separated from his family. His façade was nothing but a ruse to protect himself. Lavi decided that day that he would protect Kanda to the best of his ability and become his friend. He ignored his future of being a Bookman, much to Panda's anger, and befriended the frigid boy. Lavi didn't know why Kanda was able to melt his emotionless heart. Bookmen were supposed to be objective with no feelings. Lavi wandered the corridors, thinking about Kanda. When had this simple friendship evolved to feelings of love? Maybe it was his first Christmas with Yuu. The boy had grudgingly given him his now-trademark red scarf. He muttered that red matched his hair color. Lavi took the present, shocked yet overjoyed that his beloved Yuu-chan had gotten him something. Lavi arrived to his room, wrapped all the gifts, and promptly went to sleep, unaware of the events soon to occur.

-

-

-

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Lavi shouted with glee all whilst running down the halls. It had snowed overnight, leaving the ground dusted with the white powder. He wore a red Santa hat along with his usual exorcist clothes.

The Exorcist Headquarters was decorated with festive tinsel and lights through all the walkways. All the rooms were adorned with wreaths and Komui's new Komurin (Komui had actually created a somewhat useful Komurin this time) was handing out candy canes and Santa hats to everyone. The dining hall had a huge Christmas tree embellished with more tinsel, ornaments, and a giant golden star on top.

Lavi entered the dining hall and saw Allen shoveling in massive amounts of food. He looked up and waved for Lavi to come over.

"Merry Christmas Lavi!" Allen greeted warmly. "Here I got you something." He handed Lavi a white bunny doll with a black eyepatch and a hammer.

"AWWW! Thank you Allen! I love you so much!" Lavi glomped the unsuspecting exorcist and hugged him fiercely.

"Mmmnf, you're welcome Lavi"

"Aha.. sorry Allen-kun. I'll get off you now" Lavi moved to let Allen breathe and stand back up. "Here's my present to you!" He gave Allen a wrapped box with a bright white ribbon on top.

"Oh thank you Lavi!" Allen opened the gift and found a box of delectable mitarashi dango and chocolates. "Lavi, I love it!"

Lavi proceeded to give Lenalee her gift, which was a set of one thousand hair ties, since it seemed that Lenalee always lost hers. "Oh thank you Lavi, now I have plenty if I lose my current hair ties (which she lost in a matter of minutes)!"

Komui received a book on robot building, and Krory got a black cape and mask for "vampire escapades". By the time Lavi delivered all of the gifts, it neared nightfall. He was still sad about not being able to get Kanda a present. Lavi walked to his room for a little nap before the Christmas party.

-

-

-

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,_

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

Lavi woke up to the sound of what he thought were jingling bells. He shook his head and decided the sounds were just remnants of his dream. Lavi looked to his dresser and saw a book and a diary with a note on top. He rushed over, curious to see what it was.

The letter read:

Dear Lavi,

I'm sorry I'm so late in delivering this gift for your special someone. I have a lot of gifts to send you know. I hope this satisfies you and Merry Christmas Lavi! Hohoho!

Love,

Santa Claus

The book was entitled "Soba for the Soul", which made Lavi crack up. Yes, it was perfect for his Yuu-chan. The diary had a beautiful black leather cover that had small golden letters reading To: Kanda Yuu emblazoned on the bottom right corner. Lavi decided to add his own special touch and added a special Do Anything You Want super ticket.

-

-

-

Lavi exited his room in a rush to find Yuu-chan. He ran into someone and nearly fell from the impact. "Hey! I'm on an important mission here. I'm looking for… Yuu-chan?" The person he had bumped into was none other then his lovely Yuu-chan.

"Chh, baka usagi. Thanks for running into me."

"Yuu-chan! Just the man I was looking for!" Lavi handed over the present. "A prezzie, just for you!"

Kanda stared at it for a while before muttering a small thank you. He pulled out the box that was hidden behind his back and bluntly handed it to Lavi. "Here, it's a… present for you"

"Oh thank you so much Yuu-chan! I LOOVE YOU" Lavi unwrapped the gift and inside was a box of bunny cookies with pink and white icing. Each of the bunnies had a red scarf and a black eye patch over the right eye. Lavi didn't ask how Yuu-chan acquired these cute cookies, but he was pretty sure that it involved some threatening of the head cook, Jerry. "They're so cute, Yuu-chan!"

While Lavi was gushing over his gift, Kanda quietly unwrapped his own. There in the box lay the black diary and book. He silently snickered at the title of the book and gazed at the diary. He ran his fingers over the writing of his name on the corner. When he opened the diary, he saw it message. It simply read: I love you, Merry Christmas. A small piece of paper fell out of the diary. Kanda bent down to pick it up and saw that it said Do Anything You Want super ticket on it.

"Lavi.. what is this?" he asked, holding up the slip of paper.

"It's a super ticket. You can ask me for any favor with it. It lasts forever, but it is only good once."

"Can I use it now?"

"Of course you can Yuu-chan. Your wish is my command."

"Kiss me."

"Eh?" Lavi stuttered, a blush tingeing his cheeks. "K-kiss you?"

"Yes, Lavi. I'm not going to repeat myself."

Lavi slowly leaned toward Kanda's face. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Kanda took this as a chance to bring the exorcist closer, wrapping his arm around Lavi's neck. He deepened the kiss and Lavi easily obliged. Kanda slipped his tongue inside Lavi's willing lips and he let out a moan.

"Lavi, you know, I love you too" Kanda said in a low, husky voice.

Lavi ran his fingers through Yuu-chan's soft, silky hair that freed itself from the restraining hair tie. "All I wanted for Christmas was you. I love you, Yuu-chan"

Kanda blushed slightly, a light pink settling on his cheeks.

"You're so cute, Yuu-chan. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Lavi." Kanda curved his lips up barely, creating a subtle smile.

"Yuu-chan, guess what I have" Lavi brandished the mistletoe and placed ir over their heads. "Now you have to kiss me again!"

Kanda sighed. "You and your silly antics. I would be more than happy to kiss you again with _or_ without mistletoe."

As they kissed in the moonlight, Lavi thought he heard those bells jingling again.

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
__"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_

Lavi ignored it, thinking "Just a figment of my imagination again. Why live in dreams when my reality is so much better." He smiled and returned to kissing his beloved Yuu-chan who was finally his.

THE END 33

**An end to another fan ficcie xP. Thank you for reading this, and of course reviews are appreciated greatly. Does anyone know where the Do Anything You Want super ticket is from? I'll give them cookies:D **

**Merry (belated) Christmas!**


End file.
